


You Wanna Be High For this

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Unorthodox Use Of Cocaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: A short look into a day of debauchery by Timothée and Armie, filled with sex and drugs.





	You Wanna Be High For this

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kind of came out of nowhere, when I made a post on Sorry to Bother You and someone gave the idea of a fic where Armie uses cocaine. After a lot of research and reading, I created this. I advise you all to read the tags before reading. Also, do not try this at home.  
> [here´s the tumblr post that stirred all of this](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/post/172805218778/one-minute-of-your-time-to-appreciate-armie-hammer)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)

**_You Wanna Be High For This_ **

 

 

The entire room smelled of sweat and semen, courtesy of the long hours of debauchery and raw sex performed by the two men. On the floor, sitting with his back against the bed was Armie, his naked body exposed, his hard cock resting against his stomach and on the palm of his hand, a thin trail of white powder, which he carefully maneuvered.

He snorted the cocaine in one swift movement. His thumb and index finger pinched his nose as he threw his head back on the bed, feeling the drug enter his body. Armie could feel his heart rate accelerate, his body heat increase and even his cock started to twitch; he inhaled deeply, a sense of euphoria already taking over him as the levels of dopamine on his brain increased.

When his blue eyes shot open, Armie was face to face with Timothée. The younger man had a vicious smile on his face, a thin layer of sweat coating his body and just like Armie, a cock as hard as steel. With a smirk, Armie watched as Timothée crawled his way over to him; their eyes were locked and their lips provoking one another. They had been together for hours and yet had absolutely no intentions on leaving that room anytime soon.

The second Timothée reached him, Armie had a tight grip on his dark curly hair; he yanked his face close to his, licking his lips before their mouths crashed together in a rough, messy and wet kiss. With glassy eyes and swollen lips, Timothée parted from Armie and kissed down the blonde´s feverish and golden body.

Armie bit his lip as he pushed Timothée down and in between his legs; the cocaine was quickly kicking in and he was impatient, he had to have his cock buried deep down Timothée´s throat. A lewdly moan left Armie's lips as he felt the brunette´s tongue trace his slit; his entire body was burning, every touch felt like it had been amplified.

Timothée too was eager, the drug rushing through his body was giving him a sense of invincibility, he lost all restrains and doubts; he felt like there was nothing he couldn´t do. He wrapped his lips around the swollen head and sucked hard on it, a move that caused Armie's whole body to shake; the older man needed more than that though and quickly Timothée found himself gagging as Armie's cock repeatedly hit his throat.

Timothée´s eyes watered, his lips were stretched to the maximum, yet he could only try and reach out for more. He relaxed his throat, the cocaine numbing any kind of pain, and let Armie roughly fuck his face.

Armie gave a few more thrusts before pulling Timothée off of his dick; he gripped on the brunette´s curls and pulled him to his knees. A wicked smile appeared on Armie's lips as he looked at the state Timothée was in; the brunette´s face was flushed, his lips were red and puffed and there was spit all over his chin. Armie always found so arousing when Timothée, with his young and angelic features, looked like this: debauched, horny, high and famished with lust.

When Armie tugged on his hair, Timothée greedily threw his head back, exposing his long neck. He moaned; his hands holding onto Armie's shoulders as the older man sucked on the sensitive flesh. Timothée started breathing heavily as he slowly came down of his high, his eyes wandering around the room, trying to find the source of their euphoria.

“Where is it, Armie?”

“You´re not having it”

“W-what?”

“I´ll give it to you later, now I need you to lie down”

“Just give me the damn thing, Armie!”

“Lie down,” said Armie, this time with a stern and husky voice that reverberated through the room. “And don´t move.”

Timothée glared at Armie, but did as told; he sprawled his body on the floor, his hand slowly rubbing on his cock as he watched Armie. Timothée bit his lip as Armie straddled him, a teasing smile on the older man´s face as he waved the plastic bag right in front of him; Timothée tried to reach out for it, only to be pinned down by Armie's large hands.

“Fuck Armie, give it to me”

“I promise you I´ll give you the biggest high of your life, but right now I need you to stay still; otherwise I´ll waste this and neither one of us wants that, right?”

Armie saw Timothée nod and smiled. Carefully, Armie opened the bad and designed a trail of the drug from Timothée´s bellybutton to his pubes. He leaned forward, his lips placing soft kisses on Timothée´s hips and pelvis before he snorted the coke. The burning sensation seemed even stronger this time and Armie shook his head; he licked Timothée´s stomach, taking with him any traces left of the drug and launched himself into Timothée.

Their mouths instantly crashed together, biting, pulling and sucking. Their tongues fought for control, Timothée´s leg wrapping around Armie's hips; he thrust upward, feeling their cocks rub together as their hands roamed through each other´s body and their moans filled the room.

Timothée knotted his fingers on Armie's hair, his feverish body trembling as the older man´s hand wrapped around his dick and gave firm and slow strokes. “Fuck me,” he whispered on Armie's ear, his grip on his hair tightening; “please, fuck me.”

Armie was lost in his own world, the new wave of high had just kicked in and it only seemed to boost his arousal. He quickened  the pace of his strokes as he vigorously humped Timothée´s leg; the friction caused precum to ooze out of his cock as Armie breathed heavily, his body overly sensitive and his head spinning.

“Fuck me, Armie, please!”

It took Armie a few seconds to get his thoughts together; he took a few deep breaths before his eyes met Timothée´s. “Are you ready for your surprise,” he asked. Timothée nodded eagerly, his glassy eyes showing Armie how much into this whole thing he was. “Get on your knees, I´ll be right back.”

Timothée remained in place for a few seconds, his head going on overdrive thinking of what Armie had in store for him. He took a few deep breaths and got on his knees, his eyes wandering around the room as he waited. Once Armie was back, Timothée arched an eyebrow; on his hand he had a spoon, lube, a bowl with water and a phallic object he could not identify.

“What the hell is that?”

Armie sat down in front of him, his finger tracing the brunette´s puffed lips. “This is a lube shooter,” he said, but the look of confusion on Timothée´s eyes remained. “Just relax and open that nice ass of yours for me, I promise you´ll love it.”

As Timothée let out a sight, Armie positioned himself behind him. He held his ass cheeks, squeezing it slightly before giving long licks the length of Timothée´s crack. The brunette moaned loud, his head hanging low as he tried to control his breathing.

Armie proceeded to run his tongue across Timothée´s hole, lapping it up before he introduced a wet finger. Timothée groaned, his ass muscles clenching around the long finger. Armie pumped slowly, building up Timothée´s excitement; he added another finger and as he increased the pace, Armie's fingers scissored inside the brunette, opening him up.

“Stay still”

Timothée could only nod. With dry lips and shallow breathing, he looked behind him, watching Armie attentively. The blonde added part of the cocaine in the water and used the spoon to mix it all up. By then Timothée already had an idea of where this was going, but it all seemed too surreal, even for him and Armie.

Armie returned his attention to Timothée´s hole. Coating his fingers in lube, he slowly entered the brunette, pumping and twisting his fingers inside of him. Timothée´s moans were getting louder by the second; his thighs quivering each time Armie's fingers entered his puckered hole.

Once Timothée was well prepared, Armie filled the lube shooter with the mixture and proceeded to lube the instrument as well. He licked his lips as he slowly inserted the thing inside Timothée´s tight hole; the brunette trembled, his hole clenching around the strange object.

“I need you to relax now,” said Armie, one hand softly caressing Timothée´s ass cheek. As he felt the brunette´s breathing slow down and his body decompress, Armie slowly pushed the plunger in, the mixture entering Timothée´s body.

Timothée felt a warm sensation hit him as Armie pushed the mixture inside of him. He closed his eyes; his head was hanging low as he took deep breaths, trying to understand all he was feeling. It took a few seconds but it finally hit him; Timothée felt the drug rush through his body, his head was spinning, his heart rate accelerated and his whole body was suddenly on fire.

“Fuck!”

His eyes shot open, a wave of euphoria taking him over; he was going through a rush he had never experienced before. It took Timothée a while to realize Armie was there, face to face with him; he licked his lips, his hands grabbing onto Armie's shoulders.

“Jesus…I need you to fuck me right now”

Armie smiled and pulled Timothée to him, their lips moving together as Timothée rubbed his ass against Armie's cock. Armie caressed Timothée´s ass before reaching for the lube; he coated his cock and Timothée´s hole with lube before slowly guiding himself in.

Timothée threw his head back as he lowered himself on Armie's large dick; he mumbled incoherent words and the sweat poured down his body as he started to move his hips. The high of the coke mixed with the pleasure of having Armie buried deep inside of him was driving him crazy. Suddenly everything was hazy, he couldn´t tell for sure how things developed; Timothée was completely immersed in the pleasure going through his body.

Armie hissed. Timothée´s movements were harsh and desperate. He buried his face on the brunette´s neck, a hand tightly gripping on Timothée´s hair as he gave slow thrusts upward, meeting Timothée´s fast and messy ones.

Their moans were becoming animalistic as their bodies moved frenetically; their orgasm was peaking and so was their high. Armie bit on Timothée´s neck as they fell backwards, his back hitting the floor with a loud thump. They did not stop though, they knew they were close to the breaking point; Timothée took in deep breaths, his hands sprawled on Armie's hard chest as his hips moved faster.

Armie pulled Timothée down, his strong arms wrapping around him as he rolled them over. Armie sank his nails into the flesh of Timothée´s hips, his own moving in frenetic thrusts as he pounded the brunette.

Timothée growled as he arched his back, his hands holding onto Armie's ass, squeezing it as he felt his balls tightening. Incoherent obscenities and loud _fucks_ left his mouth, his head trashing from side to side as Armie's balls hit his ass; the sound of their sweaty flesh slapping against one another now almost as louder as their moans of pleasure.

Armie was fucking Timothée with all his will, the enhanced levels of stamina caused by the coke keeping him in an almost unnatural rhythm of thrusts. He gripped Timothée´s pulsating cock, his fist working on it in sync with his thrusts. The boy stirred underneath him, his eyes rolling back, the sweat drenching his body; Timothée was close and the sight of it brought Armie to the edge.

Armie quickened the pace of his stroking, Timothée´s loud and lewdly moans taking over the room. It took him only a few more powerful strokes to get what he wanted; Timothée came hard, spurts of semen coating Armie's hand and even his stomach. He licked his lips, feeling his own orgasm about to hit and pulled off of Timothée.

Armie straddled Timothée, his hand furiously working on his cock. Timothée watched with lustful eyes and a waiting smile; his breathing still heavy, his head still spinning from the high and the intense orgasm. He licked his lips, his hands caressing Armie's thighs as the older man started to shake on top of him, his whole body responding to an earth-shattering orgasm that had been building up inside of him for almost an hour.

Armie felt all his muscles contract as he threw his head back and let the wave of pleasure take him over. He came hard, as hard as he could remember ever doing, his cum coating Timothée´s chest and chin. The brunette moaned as the warm cum hit him, his nails digging on Armie's flesh.

Armie collapsed beside Timothée on the floor, both spent, breathless and slowly coming down their high. They looked at one another, knowing smiles that told each other that this was not the end of the day for them.

 

 

 


End file.
